<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kuro-sensei by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351661">Kuro-sensei</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A super senior stays with Kuro Honda after class</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2P Japan/Reader, Japan (Hetalia)/Reader, Kuro Honda/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kuro-sensei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kuro’s the type to want his sex real dark.” Lutz teases, a giant, shit-eating grin on his face. They all hang out in the teacher’s lounge during their lunch break, routinely talking shit about their coworkers. Today, it is Mr Honda, the art teacher’s turn. </p><p> </p><p>“Might just kill your dog as foreplay.” </p><p> </p><p>Zao snickers loudly. The entire teacher’s lounge—which is really just a small, refurbished closet—reeks of weed thanks to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I‘m nothing less than a gentleman in bed.” Kuro insists, which sends the others into a fit of cackles, pointing at him to emphasise how absurd that sounds. “Sure!” </p><p> </p><p>The bell rings, signaling an end to their fun. They whine and groan, all except Kuro, who is happy to return to class and get away from his acquaintances’ teasing. He hurries to his classroom, his hands buried in his jeans pockets. </p><p> </p><p>“How hard is it to draw Starry Night?” Mr Honda stares at his students’ canvases, a frown on his (questionably) handsome face. In reality, his expectations are too high for a class of high school students just trying to pass the required art elective, but he truly believes that the imbeciles could at the very least draw that ridiculously simple, overhyped piece. </p><p> </p><p>In his opinion, the Dutch artist Vincent Van Gogh hadn’t even produced a decent work through Starry Night. (Kuro really prefers his own hentai mangas compared to the classic piece, but obviously the class can’t analyze those)</p><p> </p><p>His students’ grades range between 30s to 60s—Kuro believes himself to be extremely generous when he hands out grades that allow his poor excuse for students to just barely pass—the only exception being (Y/N) (L/N), who’s work always deserves an A+. </p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) is a (SIZE) girl with gorgeous, (LENGTH) hair and wide, (COLOR) eyes. She always shows up to class on time, stays quiet during the lectures and turns in immaculate pieces of art as her homework. Most importantly, (Y/N) is Kuro’s absolute favorite student; or rather, the only student he can tolerate the slightest. </p><p> </p><p>Kuro buries his face in his hands, his narrow, tattooed fingers rubbing his temples to soothe the terrible headache he feels. As if on cue, the dismissal bell rings, saving his students from his wrath and saving him the trouble of having to deal with them. </p><p> </p><p>“You all may leave.” He doesn’t know why he mumbles that when his students run out the door in 0.3 seconds anyway. All except (Y/N), who takes her sweet time to gather her things, almost as if she is reluctant to leave. </p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N), see me after class.” Kuro barks, making the poor girl jump in fear. “I-Is there a p-problem s-sir?” She stutters hesitantly, her shoulders slumping under the weight of her backpack. “You’ll see.” </p><p> </p><p>The classroom clears up, leaving the two alone with each other. (Y/N) tenses, thinking she’s in trouble. “Y-Yes Mr. Honda?” She stands at his desk, her head hanging and her hands pushed deep into her pockets. </p><p> </p><p>Mr Honda sits behind his desk, his nose buried in his computer, clicking twice occasionally. The more (Y/N) stands there, the more nervous she gets; what if Mr. Honda is disappointed in her performance? What if he fails her no matter how hard she tries, just like the others? She definitely can’t afford to fail again...</p><p>“The system tells me it’s your birthday today.” Mr Honda leans back in his chair, an awkward, poor excuse for a smile on his face. (Y/N) sighs in relief. “Y-Yes it is!” She exclaims, her voice jumpy.</p><p> </p><p>“Eighteen, huh?” Kuro is aware of the fact that (Y/N) is a super senior; a term used for a high school student who is in their fifth year of high school. (either because they were held back or sticking around to earn more credits) In (Y/N)’s case, she had been held back her senior year due to an excessive amount of absences.  </p><p> </p><p>(Y/N) blushes, nodding her head. “Yes, I’m turning eighteen.” She was embarrassed of the fact that she had to redo a year when all her friends were college freshmen, especially when she had no control over its cause; her grandma had fallen gravely ill, and no one but (Y/N) could take care of her. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, hey; I’ve been retaking senior year for twenty years now.” Her biology teacher had joked, and though it was meant to make her feel better, it hadn’t. She’d just dismissed it with a ‘Thank you’ and an awkward laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, happy birthday.” Kuro says, looking into her eyes. His dark eyes come off so strong and his gaze is so intense that (Y/N) has to look away. Kuro clicks a few more times. </p><p> </p><p>“And only one absence this entire year; I’m sure you will pass this time.” </p><p> </p><p>Though his voice is monotone and thisclose to being sarcastic, it is probably the first time he’s complimented a student ever. In fact, up until now, she’d believed her dark-haired art teacher to be incapable of making anything other than his usual snarky comments. Kuro is a man of little words; and though little, the few syllables always seem to roast anyone within a three mile radius. </p><p> </p><p>(Y/N)’s eyes light up. “Really, Mr. Honda? You think I will pass?” </p><p> </p><p>Kuro leans back in his leather chair, the usually-noisy seat silent underneath his svelte, lean body. “Of course,” His lips curl up into a mock smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Now get out of my sight.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was originally supposed to be a nsfw where Kuro blackmails Y/N using certain files &amp; degrades the life out of her because she’s shy but I’ve been writing smut nonstop for two months and I’m burned out lol so here’s this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>